Functions ofthe Administrative Core (AC) The purpose of the Administrative Core (AC) for the Western New York Cancer Coalition (WNYC2) Center is to provide leadership for integrating the research, training, outreach and community partnerships in all three regions (Buffalo, Niagara Falls and Chautauqua) and to oversee administrative support and fiscal management forthe entire Center.